Lost Memories Part 1
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: A story about how Serena and Darien might have met on Earth during the Moon Kingdom.


Author's Note: No I do not own the Sailor Moon characters. Now matter how hard I wish and pray I don't. This is my first time writing fan fiction to be posted on the web. So don't bash me too much. This story is about how Darien and Serena fell in love back in the Moon Kingdom days. It also tells how Beryl came into power. Also, all of Serena's guardians are Princesses on their guardian planets. I know that doesn't fit with the real story, but hey! It fits with my story! I hope that you enjoy the story.   
  
  
Serena walked calmly down the steps to the royal garden. It was her favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone. Serena stopped by the fountain that was dedicated to Selene, the Goddess of the Moon. Serena love to sit beside the fountain and stare at Earth.  
The planet had always intrigued her. She could remember the stories that her mother Queen Serenity would tell her, about the people on Earth. She could sit and listen to her mother tell her stories for hours.  
But today was different. Serena looked around nervously. When she was sure that no one was around. Serena bent down and pushed aside a stone on the side of the fountain. She smiled to herself when she saw a sack tucked in the hole. Serena quickly pulled it out. She opened it to make sure that everything was in there.  
"What's in the bag Serena?" a voice asked coming up behind her.  
Serena turned around and smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing Mina."  
Mina, the Princess of Venus, gave Serena a look. "Oh, really? Well, I think you are lying!"  
Before Serena could say a word in protest, Mina grabbed the sack. "Hum! Looks like nothing, if you call a tunic, breeches, and boots nothing! You were going to Earth weren't you?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" Serena replied quickly.  
"Sure you don't. I can't believe that you were going to Earth..."  
"I know I shouldn't but I have to! I want to see Earth so badly!"  
"Let me finish Serena! I can't believe that you are going to Earth without me!"  
Serena looked at her friend. "You want to come?"  
Mina nodded. "Of course! Haven't you heard that Earth boys are the cutest in the Universe? How could I not want to go!"  
Serena smiled at her. "You could come too if you want."  
"If I came then Lita would want to come for the guys also. Then Amy would want to come to study Earth life, and them Raye would want to come because we can't leave her behind."  
Serena looked at Mina. "You could all come if you want."  
Mina smiled at her. "I thought that you would say that!" Mina turned around. "She said that we could go!"  
Instantly Amy, Raye and Lita came out form behind a large pillar. "I told you it would work!" Lita told Raye and Amy.  
"Okay! I'm sorry! I was wrong." Raye told Lita.  
"Wait! You all knew that I was going to Earth?" Serena asked.  
"Of course Serena. We are your friends. Plus it also helped that Raye intercepted a letter form the Royal Tailor asking for you measurements." Amy told her.  
"Nice to know that I am being spied on." Serena muttered.  
Raye smiled at her. "Don't think of it as spying! Think of it as being watched by those who care about you."  
"There's a difference?"  
"In my book there is. Come on we need to change and get to the transport ship to Earth. It is leaving in a few minutes."  
  
***  
  
Prince Darien of Earth sat alone in his bedchamber. He was staring out the window at the palace courtyard. The servants were busy preparing for his twenty-first birthday. His parents were throwing a huge ball. Everyone form all the surrounding kingdoms were coming.   
Darien wished that he, himself, could skip the ball. He knew what his mother was doing. She was inviting all of the young women in the land, in hopes that he would find a bride that night. Darien hated it when his mother tried to play matchmaker.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Darien called.  
A woman entered the room. "Prince Darien?"  
Darien turned towards the woman. He sighed when he saw who it was. Her name was Beryl. She was a servant to his mother Queen Iris. He could tell by how she spoke to him that she was infatuated with him "Yes Lady Beryl?"  
Beryl looked down at his boots. She was too nervous to look him in the eye. "Your mother wished to speak with you. She said that it had something to do with the ball tonight."  
Darien nodded. "Tell my mother I shall be there shortly."  
Beryl nodded and walked out of the room. As she did she cured silently. Way to go Beryl! He thinks that you are a complete idiot now! She thought as she headed to the thrown room.  
When Beryl entered the thrown room she told Darien's message to the Queen. True to his word he arrived a few moments late. Iris dismissed Beryl and looked at her son. "You wanted to see me, Mother?" Darien asked.  
Iris nodded. "Darien do you realize what day it is?"  
Darien nodded. "It's my twenty-first birthday."  
"Do you realize what that means, my son?"  
"That I am legal now?"  
Iris glared at Darien. "No my son! It means that it is time to choose a bride! I do not wish to die before my grandchildren are born!"  
Darien laughed. "You will never die mother. The Gods themselves have proclaimed that. If you die then my life will become normal. The Gods won't allow that."  
"Darien, I am not in the mood for your jokes! I am serious!"  
"I can tell that mother. Other wise why would you be having a ball tonight."  
"Darien, I wish that you would take this seriously! I am having this ball for your own good!"  
Darien looked at Iris. "Really? Is that why you invited every available girl in the surrounding kingdoms to come tonight?"   
"Well...I..."  
Darien nodded. "I though so mother. You are trying to play matchmaker. It won't work. I am not going to fall in love at the ball."  
"Who said anything about love? Your father and I did not marry for love and look how happy we are."  
Darien laughed. "Happy? If you call bickering at every little thing happiness, then I wish to miserable my entire life!"  
With that Darien turned around and began to leave the thrown room. "Where are you going?" Iris called.  
"Out to be unhappy!"  
  
  
***  
  
Serena and her friends walked down the main street of Entine. "This place is more amazing then I realized! I have never seen so many people!" Amy said as she looked around.  
"I've never seen so many cute boys!" Mina told anyone who was listing.  
"Neither have I! Whoa! He looks like my old boyfriend, except he is a lot cuter." Lita added.  
Entine was the capital city for the kingdom of Terrat, which in turn was the capital city for all of the kingdoms on Earth. Entine was an amazing city. It was filled with hundreds of people. To Serena the planet of Earth was even better then all the stories that she had ever heard told.  
"Serena! Look at this." Raye called  
Serena walked over to her friend. Raye was looking at a dress in the window of a tailor shop. It was made of a red material and was long and flowing. "Like the dress ladies?" the tailor asked as he walked out of the shop.  
"It's amazing. I would love to have a dress like that." Raye breathed, never taking her eyes off of the dress.  
"I made it for the ball tonight. At first I had no idea why, but now I see why. I made it for you young lady."  
Raye looked at the tailor. "For me? No impossible, you couldn't have made it for me."  
"Would you like to try it on? If it fits then I know that I made it for you."  
Raye shook her head. "I couldn't accept it. I would have no money to pay for it and no place to ware it."  
The tailor smiled at her. "Consider it a gift, as for the place to ware it. Every young woman in the kingdom is invited to the ball tonight by the order of King Bren and Queen Iris."  
"You should go Raye! I hear that the Prince is cute!" Serena told her friend.   
Raye shook her head again. "I couldn't go without my friends."  
The tailor looked at Serena. "How may of you are there?"  
"Five." Serena replied.  
The tailor smiled. "I think that I have all the dresses that you will need."  
It was at that time that Amy, Mina, and Lita came up to where Serena and Raye were standing. "Are these your friends?" the tailor asked. Serena nodded. The tailor smiled. "Follow me please. I am sure that I have the dresses that you will want."  
  
***  
  
Beryl stood before a large altar. She stared down at a large pool of water. "What is your bidding my master?" she asked the water.  
There was a low murmuring sound as her reply. "Tell me of my troops? Are they growing in numbers?"  
"Yes. I have almost succeeded in persuading Prince Darien's four most trusted Generals to join our cause."  
"Good. Continue to recruit more for our cause. Tell me, what happens tonight. I have felt the presence of great happiness and it sickens me."  
"Tonight is Prince Darien's birthday. His mother is throwing a ball in his honor. His mother wishes for him to choose a bride. "  
"I can tell by your voice Beryl that you wish you were the one that he chose to be his bride."  
"Yes my queen. I do."  
The voice began to laugh. "Beryl when our plan is complete and the moon kingdom is under my control, then Darien shall be yours. Now leave my child. We have much to plan for and so little time."  
  
***  
  
Darien sat beside his mother and father at the ball. From his thrown, Darien could see his friends having the time of their lives. Andrew, Knight of Telat, was flirting with every girl that he saw. Probably bragging about his adventures that he in was, Darien thought.  
Kenneth (or Ken as he liked to be called), also a Knight of Telat, was talking to the Prime Minister about this and that. Another of his friends, Chad, was talking with the musicians about what songs to play. Gregory, or Greg, was in a heated discussion with an ambassador from the Kingdom of Mercury.  
"You could at least try and act like you are enjoying yourself, couldn't you?" Iris asked her son.  
"You know me mother, I have never been a good actor." Darien replied coldly.  
Iris sighed. "I am doing this for your own good! Tell him Bren."  
Darien's father Bren looked at his wife. "As you say my dear." He then went back to the discussion that he had been having with one of his advisors.   
Darien let out as laugh as he stood up. "Where are you going now?" Iris asked her son.  
"To the dance floor and then to my room. Seeing that I have nothing to do, I have decided to go to be early mother. If you decide that you have found a bride for me then let me know. I would love to meet her before the wedding."  
"You don't have to be so cynical about it! Darien come back here! Darien!"  
Darien ignored his mother and headed towards the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
  
Serena and her court walked gracefully in to the royal ballroom. "The one on the Moon is bigger." Raye commented.  
Serena looked at her friend but said nothing. She and her friends began to walk down the staircase that led into the ballroom. As they did Iris spotted them. She poked Bren with her elbow. "Bren, what do you think?"  
"About what my dear?" Bren asked.  
"Those girls that just walked into the room. Surely Darien will like one of them. I wonder who they are. I have never seen them before."  
"Probably some Baron's daughters from the north. You know how many Barons there are. I can't keep track of them, let alone how many children they all have."   
"I suppose you are right, although the one with the blond hair does look familiar. I am sure that I have seen her somewhere before."  
"I wouldn't worry about it my dear. You probably have seen her before."  
Iris nodded her head. "I am sure that you are right."  
Meanwhile Darien was trying to make his escape when Andrew grabbed him by the arm and pulled him on the dance floor. "Ah, trying to get out of dancing tonight Darien?"  
"No trying to get out of my mother's trap to get me married!" Darien replied.  
Andrew laughed. "When you see what just walked in the door. You definitely won't want to leave."  
Andrew turned Darien in the direction of the main staircase. As soon as he saw the young women in the lead his heart skipped a beat. Andrew smiled at his friend's expression. "As I told you. You won't want to leave."  
"Who are they?"  
Andrew shrugged. "I'm not sure, but ever since they walked in. They are all anyone can talk about. Want to go and meet them?"  
Darien looked at his friend. A wicked smile appeared on Andrew's face. He grabbed Darien's arm. He quickly signaled for Darien's other friends to follow. Andrew pushed his way through the crowd and to the bottom of the staircase. Chad, Ken, and Greg soon joined them. "So what is the big..." Ken asked but never finished his sentence.   
Greg and Chad could say nothing at all as the five girls descended down the stairs. The leader was about to push her way past the five friends, when she spotted Darien staring at her. "Greetings my lord." she told him bowing humbly.   
Darien could only stare at the girl. Andrew poked him in the ribs and snapped him out of his daze. "It is honor to meet a Lady like you," he said kissing her hand.  
The young woman blushed slightly. Andrew looked at the girl he had his eye on when she walked in with her friends. "Care to dance my Lady..."  
The girl smiled at him. "Mina, my name is Mina, and I would be honored to dance with you."  
Andrew smiled and escorted Mina out on to the floor. Chad stood dumbstruck, as did Greg. The girl in the red dress sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Chad's arm. "Come on. I need someone to dance with," she said.  
The tall girl with long brown hair laughed as Raye drug Chad out on the dance floor. Ken looked up at her. "Would you care to dance?"  
The girl smiled and nodded. "By the way. My name is Lita."  
Ken kissed her hand. "I am Kenneth, but you can call me Ken."  
Ken quickly led Lita on to the dance floor. Greg stood still as the blue haired girl walked in front of him. "Would...would ...you like...to dance?" he asked nervously.  
Amy smiled weakly. "I would be honored."  
Greg nodded. He escorted Amy out on to the dance floor. Darien looked at the girl he had been talking to. "I am Darien and you might be?"  
The girl smiled at him. "Serena." she replied.  
Darien extended his arm. "Would you care to dance?"  
Serena bowed slightly. "I would be honored to."  
With a smile on his face Darien led Serena out on to the dance floor. As h did, Iris poked her husband in the ribs. "Look at our son! He's dancing with one of the new girls!"  
Bren looked at Serena. "He is isn't he?" Bren smiled at his wife. "Looks like one your plans might actually work this time Iris."  
"What do you mean might actually work this time?! My plans almost always work!"  
"My dear, do I have to remind you of the time that you tried to marry Darien off to the Princess of Ellos?"  
"That plan would have worked if she hadn't fallen for the Captain of the Guards! How was I supposed to know that they had been lovers in the past!"  
Bren laughed. "You weren't my dear, you weren't"  
Meanwhile Darien and Serena were gracefully dancing across the floor. "So tell me about yourself. I want to know all about you." Darien told Serena.  
Serena looked at Darien nervously. "There is nothing really to tell."  
"All right. If you don't want to tell me then I will guess. Are you the daughter of an earl?"  
Serena shook her head. "Not even close."  
"How about a Baron?"  
"No."  
"A General?"  
Serena shook her head and smiled. Darien smiled back at her. He was beginning to like seeing her smile. "You were way off that time."  
"Then who are you? I have guessed every thing that I can think of. The only thing that is left is are you a member of the Moon Court?"  
Serena looked away quickly. She pulled back. "I have to go."  
"Wait! You are a member of the Moon Court aren't you?"  
"I...I...I have to go."  
Serena quickly turned around and began to push her way off of the dance floor. Her friends noticed that she was leaving and began to follow her. Darien quickly caught up with her as she dashed outside. "Wait, please! Tell me the truth. Are you a member of the Moon Court?"  
Serena looked at him. She then noticed her friends coming outside. "Yes. I am but please don't tell anyone. If my friends and I are discovered then we face the punishment of death."  
Darien looked at Serena. "I swear by all the Gods that I will never tell."  
"Serena! We have to go!" Lita called.  
Serena turned to leave. As she did Darien grabbed her by her arm. He spun her around and kissed her quickly. "Come back to me soon."  
With that Serena ran of to join her friends. Darien watched her go. He then turned and headed back inside. Little did he know that he was being watched from the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Beryl slammed her fist into the wall of her room. "How dare that little slut take Darien from me!"  
Beryl walked over to a picture frame and lifted the picture. Beneath it was a small button. She quickly pressed it. A panel on the wall slid back. Beryl stepped through the panel and into a passageway. She walked down the passageway and entered another small door. As soon as she was inside, a low rumbling sound could be heard. "Why have you come to me Beryl? What has gone wrong?" a raspy voice asked.  
"Nothing my Queen. I have come to tell you that we are ready to begin out attack on earth." Beryl said quietly.  
"So we have enough warriors?"  
"Yes my Queen."  
"Good! Then begin the attack. Except not on earth. Attack a weaker planet, Pluto."  
"But why Pluto my Queen?"  
"Pluto is allied with the Moon Kingdom. It will be an easy way to test the Moon Kingdom's strength."  
Beryl nodded and bowed. "It shall be done as you wish, my Queen."  
  
***  
  
Serena sat alone in her room. Staring at the earth from her bedroom window. It had been one month since she had met Darien at the ball. She missed him more and more each day. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Enter."  
Amy entered the room. "Serena, you mother wishes to see you."  
Serena stood and nodded. She followed her friend to the Thrown Room. Queen Serenity sat on her thrown looking worried. She was talking with the Ambassador of Pluto. "Something must be done!" the Ambassador shouted.  
"I am trying to see what we are exactly up against. We cannot rush into battle. With out knowing what we are up against. I will not have my soldiers die uselessly!"  
"How could defending Pluto be uselessly? My people are dying."  
"Enough!" a new voice shouted.  
Serena looked to her right. She saw a tall woman with long flowing, green hair. The woman wore a black Sailor Senshi outfit. The Ambassador looked at the woman. He bowed to her. "Sailor Pluto. It is an honor to finally meet you."  
Pluto walked towards the Ambassador. "You obviously have no honor if you are arguing with Queen Serenity. Who, with one word, could have you beheaded and your remains scattered across the solar system."  
"But Sailor Pluto, these are your people. They are dying. They will continue dying if something is not done!"  
"I know that my people are dying, but why kill others uselessly when we could save them. The armies of Pluto knew the risk before they began to battle with this evil."  
The Ambassador glared at Pluto. "I see that you will not help with our cause. You would rather see your people die. So I will be forced to..."  
"How dare you say that I would rather see my people die! I am the Guardian of Pluto! I would do anything for my people, but my first duty is to protect the Moon Kingdom. If that means that the people of Pluto die instead of the Queen or Princess, then so be it!"  
The Ambassador was about to reply when Queen Serenity silenced him. "I never said that I would not help you Ambassador. I only said that I would not send troops. Pluto, I am sure that you are wondering why I called you here. I need you to lead a special group to find out what we are up against. Pluto, have you chosen the members of your group?"  
Pluto nodded. "Yes your majesty, I have. The members of my team are Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn."  
It was at that moment that Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn all entered the room. Each bowed to the Queen. " I thank you for doing this."  
Uranus stepped forward. "It is an honor to serve you my Queen."  
"Remember your orders. Find out what we are up against and report back. Do not engage in battle with it. I so not want to loose valuable warriors. The Ambassador will show you where the enemy is located at."  
The Scouts bowed and left the room. Followed by the Ambassador. The Queen then turned to Serena who had been watching this entire matter in the corner of the room. "Thank you for coming Serena. I am sure that you are wondering why I asked you to come here. I did have a good reason but the Ambassador barged in." Serenity sighed. "A Queen's work is never done. You will learn this one day my daughter."  
Serenity stood up and walked over to Serena. "Come and walk with me Serena. I feel too cramped in here."  
Serena nodded and followed her mother out into the royal gardens. Serenity led her daughter to her favorite spot, the fountain in the center of the garden. Serenity sat on a bench and looked at her daughter. Serena was oblivious to this. She stood staring up at the earth. Thinking of Darien. "Serena." Serenity said quietly.  
Serena looked at her mother. "Huh?"  
Serenity smiled at her daughter. "You were staring at the Earth again."  
Serena looked down at the ground. Serenity lifted her daughter's chin. "I know how much you want to visit Earth. I too at your age longed to see Earth. Unfortunately, I was never able to. Now for the reason that I asked for you to see me."  
Serenity stood up. "Later this week, a ball will be held in the honor of the Festival of Selene, the Goddess of the Moon."  
Serena looked at her mother, with growing excitement. "A ball?"   
Serenity laughed. "Yes, a ball. I sent word to the royal tailors to come and measure you tonight."  
Serena quickly hugged her mother. "Thank you!"  
Serenity hugged her daughter back. "Now go. You have much to plan. I am sure that you have hundreds of your friends to invite to the ball."  
Serena nodded and rushed off to make her plans.  
  
***  
  
Andrew ducked as Darien's sword swung past the spot that his head had just been at. "That was close Darien."  
Darien smiled at his friend. "You are just getting slower, Andrew."  
"Slower? I'll show you slower!"  
Andrew charged forward with a series of blows. Darien quickly blocked and struck back. Chad and Greg watched as the two friends fought. A few seconds later Andrew's sword fell to the ground. Darien looked at his friend. "As I told you, you are getting slow!"  
Andrew smiled. "Maybe I am."  
Just then Ken burst into the training room. He held a flyer in his hand. "The Moon Kingdom is holding a costume ball."   
This instantly sparked Darien's interest. "When?"  
"Later this week, which gives us enough time to find a ride there and an outfit to ware to the ball." Ken replied.  
Darien took the flyer from Ken. He quickly began to read it. If I go to this ball I will see Serena again. "How can we sneak into this ball? There isn't a transport ship heading for the moon until next week!" Chad said interrupting Darien's thoughts.  
Ken smiled at him. "Wrong my friend. There is a special ship that is leaving the night of the ball. I have already talked to the Captain of the ship. He has agreed to take us."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Andrew asked.  
Andrew grabbed Darien's arm. "Come on. We have to find costumes for this ball! I want to look my best for the women of the Moon Kingdom. Most of them haven't heard about my war stories."  
"Oh yes! I am sure that they want to listen how you run and hide every time a battle begins!" Greg joked.  
Andrew glared at Greg. Meanwhile Darien was lost in his thoughts. Soon he would see his beautiful Serena again. That he could not wait for.  
  
***  
  
Serena shifted uncomfortably as Amy pinned the wings onto her angel costume. "Keep still Serena, or I will poke you." Amy told Serena  
Serena moved again. "Ouch!" she said as she was stuck with a pin  
"I told you! Now be still!" Amy muttered, she was dressed as a scholar.   
"I can't!" she looked over at Lita who was dresses as an Amazon. "Are you sure that you sent the invitation to Earth?"   
Lita sighed. "Yes Serena, I am! Just like I was the other six hundred time that you asked me before!"  
"Leave her alone Lita. Our little Princess is in love! The Prince is all that she can think of." Raye said.  
"Shut up Raye. You are just jealous! Because you are a hot head who will never fall in love!"  
Raye glared at Serena as she straightened her dress, she was dressed as a Goddess. "A hot head, am I? Well at least I am not a flake with meatballs on her head."  
"I am not a flake!" Serena wined.  
"Thank you so much Raye! No we will have to listen to her wine all night!" Mina muttered, she was dressed as a Royal Player. "Apologize!"  
"Me apologize? No! She is the one who started it! Why should I..."  
"Just do it!" Lita muttered.  
Raye sighed. "Sorry."  
Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye but said nothing. Before Raye could reply. Trumpets began to sound. "The guests have begun to arrive!" Lita said happily.  
Serena smiled to herself. "It is time to meet again my Prince!"  
  
  
***  
  
Darien took a deep breath as he entered the Royal Palace. He was terrified that he would be caught and not be able to see Serena again. "Relax!" Andrew whispered to him. "We are in!"  
"Do you think the girls that we met at the ball will be here?" Greg asked hopefully.  
"I doubt it. No one from Earth was invited to this ball. Only those who are allied with the moon are invited to this party." Chad replied.  
Just then trumpets began to sound. At the main entrance, stood a woman and her daughter. The woman was dressed as the Goddess Selean. Her daughter was dressed as an Angel. Darien instantly recognized her as Serena. "Welcome all of you to the Moon Kingdom Ball. I am glad that all of you were able to join us. This ball is being held in honor of my daughter Serenity. Let the ball begin."  
It was at that time the musicians began to play a waltz. Couples began to file out on to the dance floor. "Darien. Are you ready to have some fun...." Andrew asked looking around. "Darien? Darien?"  
Darien didn't hear Andrew. He was already making his way through the crowd and heading towards Serena. Serena had made her own way looking in the crowd for Darien. Serenity stopped Raye as she began to walk down the stairs. "How was your trip to Earth?"  
Raye looked at Serenity. "I don't know what you mean, my Queen."  
Serenity smiled at Raye. "I know that you went to Earth. Who do you think made sure that Serena had clothing to go to Earth?"  
Raye smiled at the Queen. "It went better than expected, my Queen."  
"I can assume that my daughter met the young Earth Prince?"  
Raye nodded. "She did my Queen."  
Serenity nodded. "Then I can also assume that, that is the reason why he is here with his most trusted Generals."  
Raye looked out into the crowd. She saw Chad and the others talking about where Darien had vanished to. Raye looked back at Queen Serenity. "You may go now Raye."  
Raye nodded and bowed she then rushed off to find Chad.  
  
***  
  
Serena was talking with one of the ambassadors from Kiros, a near by kingdom that was allied with the Moon Kingdom, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" a voice asked her.  
Serena turned around. She saw a tall man in front of her. He wore a mask over his face. Covering his eyes from Serena, but she instantly recognized him. She smiled at him. "But of course. I would be honored to."  
The man smiled at her. He extended his arm and led her out onto the dance floor. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come." Serena told Darien.  
Darien smiled at her. "The Gods themselves couldn't have stopped me from coming." Darien looked at she. "Ken didn't steal a invite did he? He was supposed to find that invite, wasn't he?"  
Serena shrugged innocently. "Why would you think something like that? No invites were sent to Earth! Now it isn't my fault if Lita happened to sneak down to Earth and placed an invite where Ken could find it."  
Darien let out a laugh. "If it is discovered that my friends and I are here. We will be in grave danger."  
Serena said nothing. She just placed her head on Darien's chest, as the music turned to a slow song. "Let's not think about that right now."  
"As you wish my princess." Darien whispered into her hair.  
Meanwhile Andrew walked up to a young woman with long blond hair. "Would you care to dance?"  
The young woman turned around. As she did she gasped. "Andrew?"  
Andrew's eyes grew large. "Mina? What in all of the Gods names are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask you the same. Why would you be here? You are from Earth. If they find out..."  
Andrew smiled and pulled the mask over his eyes. "That is why I wear the mask. No one can recognize me."  
Mina smiled as she and Andrew began to dance. "So tell me, exactly how did you get invited to this ball? I can tell that you are not from Earth."  
Mina nodded. "You are correct. I am not from Earth. I am actually from Venus. I am the Princess and sworn protector of Princess Serenity."  
"Sworn protector of Princess Serenity and Princess of Jupiter?" Ken muttered.   
"Does that change anything?" Lita asked.  
Ken looked at Lita. He nodded. "It changes a lot."  
Lita was about to say something but Ken silenced her. "I have always wanted to date a Princess!"  
Amy smiled as she rested her head on Greg's shoulder. "I am glad that you are okay with me bring a senshi and a Princess."  
"There is only one problem though."  
"What?"  
"Now I just have to worry about handsome Princes trying to take you away from me." Chad told Raye.  
Raye smiled and blushed. "Don't worry. I am too stubborn for any Prince to fall in love with me."  
Chad smiled at Raye. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
It was at that time that a servant entered the room looking for Queen Serenity. "My Queen."   
"Yes?" Serenity asked.  
"Sailor Pluto and the others have returned." the servant replied.  
"Then have them sent to the meeting room."  
The servant looked down at the ground. "They will not be able to meet you in the meeting room. They are too weak to."  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
"You should see for yourself."  
Serenity quickly followed the servant to Pluto's room. Serenity gasped when she entered the room. Pluto lay on her bed. She had a large gash on her forehead. Her body was covered with other brushes and gashes. Pluto tried to sit up when she saw Serenity but Serenity motioned for her to lie back down. "What happened?"  
"What we are up against is nothing like I have ever seen before, my Queen. It is pure evil and from what I have seen. It will not stop until it has destroyed everything in the Universe."  
"Where are the others?"  
"They are in their rooms. They are just as bad off as I am. Saturn tried to heal us the best that she could but she was too weak to help us that much." Pluto replied.  
Serenity sighed. "This is not good. If all that you say is true, then our entire Universe is in danger."   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thus ends part one. I hope that you liked the story. Please review because it makes me feel loved. So until next time. Ja!  
  
Eris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
